


PruCan Week 2017 - Day 3: His smile gets to me.

by BearBooper



Series: PruCan Week 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, PruCan Week, PruCan Week 2017, Tumblr Prompt, prucan, prucanweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBooper/pseuds/BearBooper
Summary: Day 3 of PruCan Week 2017! High School AUPrompt: Surprises / Inspire





	PruCan Week 2017 - Day 3: His smile gets to me.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the "Apparently Ice hockey is intensely hot and what do you mean I'm staring at my hot-ass boyfriend?" fic

Maybe it was the bright lights of the centre that glinted off the shimmering ice or the blaring horns over the speaker when players scored. Maybe it was the aggressive nature of the hockey players zooming quickly, or the roaring fans yelling unintelligible cheers from every corner of the stadium that was making Gilbert vividly engaged.

Actually maybe, the culprit of his staring was the very definition of undeniable determination within a human. How had he gotten by dating his sensitive, gentle and kind boyfriend without spectating one of his matches? Incredibly…Gilbert KNEW Matthew played hockey but for some reason, he never connected his boyfriend’s last name to the very same ‘Williams’ – aka Ice Hockey Team Captain -  that had been plastered on every poster of his school’s hockey sign-ups. The evidence had always been there so of course, it shouldn’t have been a huge surprise to see Matthew vigorously slam into a member of the opposing team.

If that wasn’t hot enough to make Gilbert any less straight than he already was, he wouldn’t know what would.

 Watching his usually shy and whenever-possible peaceful boyfriend drop his passive aggressive act among big players like Braginsky or Oxenstierna almost made Gil uneasy as if he was watching something fundamentally wrong; an accident waiting to happen…that never occurred. (Actually that Finnish kid, Tino Väinämöinen, was also playing which while also strange was less surprising seeing as that weak exterior also held a metal music fanatic, something Gilbert had found out by accident one day.)

Hypnotising. That fury in those violet eyes was absolutely hypnotising. Matthew swapped out for contacts instead of is usual adorable dorky wide-rimmed glasses and while the helmet blocked a definite view, the moment the albino managed to sneak a peek at those wonderful eyes made him warm up in admiration and pride.  Apparently the Canadian was different on ice depending on the situation, He was not only an angel on the ice – he remembered those times Matthew brought him during winter break to the local lake to leisurely glide -  but Mattie was also a speed demon, cocky & almost-manipulative as he messed with other players with his expert control of the puck. It was awe-inspiring to watch the manic exactness of his movement. The timer was soon counting down and each tick made an excitable anxiousness surface through the red-eyed boy’s mind, the game was clearing a Himaruya high win. The school’s dear team captain and star player seemed to not care about said timer as his pace suggested another need for an unnecessary goal to gloat about; the crowd was going wild and the other team looked ready to surrender. 

Yes, He recalled Matthew telling him about his hockey meets, or having to leave for practice but the blonde usually didn’t delve into just how  _ **good**_  he was. Perhaps his hoodie-loving partner assumed he already knew about his hobby. Never knowing until now didn’t matter anymore, what mattered was catching the uniform-clad hockey jock’s daringly confident smile. A smile so predatorily possessive and smug it made the spectator feel the urge to pronounce his love. At that moment Matthew’s grin had locked onto Gilbert’s as he stood in the stands. The _fucker_  winked ever so smoothly with so much haste that before the Germanic man could process what had happened Matthew had just scored another goal.

 That smile screamed: “I’m going to win at more than just hockey tonight.”

  ** _Fuck_**. Gilbert hadn’t imagined being this excited to run down to the changing rooms after a hockey match.


End file.
